1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair for use on a ski lift. In particular, the present invention relates to a chair designed to safely load and unload snowboarders, which can be used on a standard ski lift cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ski lift in use today is similar to the function of ski lifts that have been in use now for decades. Typically, the ski lift has a number of spaced towers on which pulleys and/or guides are mounted. A cable is strung through the pulleys or guides from the embarkation point of the ski lift up to the disembarkation point on a mountain where the cable direction is reversed by use of a turntable which brings the cable back down the hill to start the process over again. In other words the cable is a continuous loop delivery system.
Normally, single user or multi user bench type chairs are hung from the cable at spaced intervals. The skier skies up to the approaching chair and as the chair approaches from behind, the skier sits on the chair. While there are some chairs that rotate during the travel portion of the journey, ski chairs are designed to pick up and deliver the skier in the direction of travel so that the skier can disembark the chair facing forward.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,499 to Kingsmill, there is disclosed a standard skiers ski lift and multiple user ski chair (bench). The skiers ski up to the ski lift and the chair approaches from behind. As the chair reaches the skiers, the skiers sit down and ride the lift facing forward and disembark facing forward.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,936 to Spencer there is disclosed a seating system for a ski tram. The seat is a single seat tram and the seat is oriented so that the user sitting in it faces the direction of travel and can unload in a generally forward facing direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,848 to Schneider, there is disclosed a ski lift chair with a swivel mechanism that allows skiers to load and unload in a generally forward facing direction but permitting the passenger to orient the seat in any direction relative to travel during the middle portion of the travel. This is described as useful for putting ones back to the wind or to view the scenery as one travels up the mountain. The chair is automatically returned to the forward facing position during embarkation and disembarkation.
Snowboarding is a more recently developed downhill snow activity which combines motions of not only skiing but surfing and skateboarding as well. Snowboarding is practiced on a single board having two boot binding fixtures positioned such that when the board is facing down the hill one of the users shoulders is positioned downhill and the other uphill rather than the user facing directly downhill as when skis are pointed downhill or when riding the ski lift.
Skiers ride the ski lift with their skis on and can easily maintain balance when getting on and off the ski lift. In contrast to that, since snowboarders are forced to ride the ski lifts using today's available ski lift chairs and benches, they must use a different technique when loading and unloading from the ski lift than a skier. Snowboarders cannot easily face both feet down hill in order to sit on the ski lift bench in the direction of travel as skiers do. To approach the chair lift line, snowboarders free one foot (in most cases the back foot) from the board then scoot up to the ski lift. They sit on the ski lift bench with the snowboard held on by one boot and its binding while traveling up the ski lift. Not only does the dangling snowboard present risk of injury to the snowboarder from the increased weight on the ankle and the movement of the twisting snowboard as it dangles, there is some risk of losing the snowboard while riding, thus endangering skiers and snowboarders on the slopes below.
A more serious problem are reports of snowboarders falling off the ski lift while attempting to engage the loose binding while on the ski lift prior to disembarkation. Also for those who wait until they reach the disembarkation point to reattach the loose binding, they are then required to board away from the ski chair with only one foot attached to the snowboard. It is understandable then that the vast majority of injuries and falls from disembarkation are from snowboarders and not skiers.
A number of approaches have been attempted to improve the safety of snowboarders while riding the ski lift. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,722 to Ritchie, et al., there is disclosed a device for temporarily gripping the booted foot to provide steering control with the loose foot. This primarily aids with disembarkation but is not an entire fix and does not address issues for getting on and riding the lift.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,159 to Butterfield there is described a brace, shaped and dimensioned to receive the tip of a snowboard riding boot swivelingly mounted on the top surface of the snowboard to facilitate the carrying of the snowboard while riding the ski lift. This device helps with the dangling snowboard problem but does not aid with boarding or disembarking the ski lift.
Another more complex approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,729 to Gomez et al. The Gomez patent describes a tether and support for a snowboard including an adjustable support strap that is connected to a harness worn on the body of the snowboarder to support the weight of the snowboard while riding the lift. This device provides some stability when disembarking but there is still a foot loose during use and the device is exceedingly bulky such that it is unlikely to be used by the recreational snowboarder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,746 to Schepers there is described a tether for supporting a snowboard during the chair lift ride. This device is permanently attached to the chair lift and does nothing to aid the snowboarder getting on or off the ski lift. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,624 to Compton discloses a toe-hook apparatus to relieve stress on the knees and ankles while riding the chair lift with one foot out of the snowboard.
Currently, there is no solution to the continuing problem of snowboarders embarking and disembarking when riding a ski lift. Clearly there exists a need for a way for snowboarders to ride the current ski lift system with greater safety during the embarking and disembarking process. Also, there is a need for a system to allow snowboarders to disembark from a ski lift with both feet attached to the snowboard. Clearly there exists a need for a device to safely facilitate the transportation of snowboarders from embarkation to disembarkation.